


罪魁祸首

by felinehikaru



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, 银河英雄传说
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinehikaru/pseuds/felinehikaru
Summary: 杨菲我  就  要  写  傻  甜  文神官杨威利x少女骑士菲列特利加
Relationships: Yang Wenli/Frederica Greenhill
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

菲列特利加实际上也不是很清楚发生了什么，本来她只是觉得自己带回家的男孩有些眼熟，还有点早熟，甚至有点自来熟。  
所以眼前的情况让她的脑子有些转不过来。

杨威利眼疾手快地拉住她就躲近了旁边的储物间，带上门的同时还插上了插销。  
“嘘。”  
他的手指按在菲列特利加的嘴唇上，示意她不要出声，两人挤在成堆的杂物里动弹不得。  
等到路过的女仆走远了，菲列特利加才意识到压在她唇上的是属于成熟男性的手指。

“是我，我们以前在神庙后院见过，那时候你才这么大。”杨威利随手比划了一下，菲列特利加想纠正他应该说“这么高”。  
“没想到现在都这么大了。”杨威利说着话脸就红了，菲列特利加这才发现两人被挤得面对面紧紧贴在一起，他这个体积量词是真没用错。 

少女骑士连滚带爬从储物间里出来，后面跟着挠头的杨威利：“抱歉，我不是故意……”  
话未说完，杨威利的身体开始急速收缩，整个人变成了10岁的男孩模样。  
包括他身上的衣服。

  
一个月前，从法希尔回城的菲列特利加发现了一个受伤的男孩并把他带在了身边。  
驿站人满为患，客房不够，为了照顾孩子方便，也只能两个人挤挤一堂了。

等她给男孩清理干净，才发现这个男孩长得是真像她年少时一见钟情的大神官杨威利。  
“难道你是神官大人的私生子？”  
男孩外表喝着药的杨威利差点一口喷出来，赶忙摇摇头，一头黑发风中凌乱。  
“也是，说不定你母亲都没告诉过你呢。”

杨威利有些佩服眼前这个人女人的想象力，此时除了摇头否认也没别的办法了。不过她言语里的遗憾并没有被杨威利忽略。  
“算了，收拾收拾早些休息吧。”菲列特利加开始脱衣服。

始料不及的杨威利赶紧转过头去，小大人的举动把菲列特利加逗笑了。卸掉轻甲之后是罩衫，然后是紧身上衣，留下一套衬衣和长裤，菲列特利加躺在了男孩的旁边。  
杨威利感觉身后没了动静，慢慢转过头去，才发现穿的严严实实的菲列特利加已经睡着了，“睡觉还要穿这么多的吗？”他压根就没有反省自己在期待什么。

就算回到了海尼森，男孩还是习惯性跟着菲列特利加，即使格林希尔家的客房足够多，他也每天都往菲列特利加的房间跑。菲列特利加尝试过把他抱到隔壁的房间去，失败后她敏锐地发现，男孩似乎不是在跟着她，而是在躲着什么。  
菲列特利加没多想，也就随他去了，没几天就已经习惯了推开房门就有一个黑发男孩坐在地毯上看书的场景。   


“所以，这一个多月神庙那边从训练营调人手，又神神秘秘什么都不说，就是在找您？”菲列特利加抱着又变成男孩的杨威利飞速回到自己的房间插好门，嫌不够小心，立即又拉上了窗帘。

让自己加班的罪魁祸首和自己同床共枕了一个月，菲列特利加看着点头如捣蒜的男孩陷入沉思，随后脸又红了。

“没关系的，我第一次见你的时候你才……”杨威利操着男童的声音又要比划，被菲列特利加一把抓住了手：“神官大人，请您快点归位吧。”  
她可不想听暗恋了多年的人对她说“你在我眼里就是个孩子”这种话，况且她已经在他面前毫无形象地生活了一个月。

杨威利自觉坐回床边，头摇得想拨浪鼓：“我这个样子，不可以哦。”  
可能是人变小了行为也会变得幼稚，菲列特利加总觉得眼前的孩子比那位神官大人要活泼得多，如果不是她亲眼见到他在她面前表演了一轮大小切换，她怎么也不会把这个男孩和杨威利本人联系在一起。

“所以我并没有私生子。”冷不丁地，杨威利冒出这一句，菲列特利加还没反应过来，他又加了一句，“你可以放心。”  


菲列特利加这天晚上差点没睡着，第二天顶着黑眼圈同身边的小杨威利打招呼。  
杨威利把自己变化的原因解释为不小心接了个诅咒，菲列特利加想起自己捡到他的地点和当时他的情况，接受了这个解释。

“如果我没从那里路过……”她没有说完的话里尽是担忧，杨威利则仰着头用和外表年龄不符的莫测表情说：“或许，并没有如果。”

菲列特利加刚想问他什么意思，他又说道：“虽然现在可以暂时变回来，但是我还没找到破解诅咒的方法。”

“那暂时变回来的契机是什么？浇热水还是冷水？”菲列特利加听到了重点，凑近了问他。

说话间，杨威利的身体又发出淡淡的光，和上回一样，他变回了成人模样。  
“这个……不太好解释。”他咽了一口口水，伸向菲列特利加的手画个弧线又回到自己脑袋上。  
此时的两人还躺在床上，两个成年人把本来还算宽敞的床占满了。菲利特里加差点从床上跳起来，被杨威利按在了怀里：“别动，这样就好，这样就好。”

阳光从窗帘的缝隙里溜出来，菲列特利加亚麻色的脑袋窝在杨威利的怀里不敢动，她听见了这个男人胸膛里传来加速的心跳，还有某个部位明显的变化。  
聪明如她，也就知道了他再变成男孩的方式。


	2. Chapter 2

男孩形态的杨威利坐在马车上啃面包一言不发，思考着为什么早上的事情会有那样的展开。  
菲列特利加霸占了车夫的位置，自己赶着马车在街上慢悠悠走，顺便相熟的人打个招呼分散注意力，很明显不是那么想结束旅途尽快到达目的地。

清早的杨威利在生理变化的催化下又恢复了成人的姿态，“抱歉，这是早上的正常生理现象，吓到你了……”嘴上说着服软的话，眼神里却带着揶揄看着怀里不敢抬起的脑袋，杨威利对发现菲列特利加又一不为人知的反应感到愉悦。  
不过他很快就笑不出来了。  
“我在军营里也听说过……”  
“嗯？”  
在他反应过来前，一只温暖的手隔着裤子覆在了他起立的部位。  
“只要，只要这样就行了吧！”菲列特利加干脆闭上眼，手上不知道往哪儿使劲，隔着裤子沿着大概的形状瞎摸一通，杨威利的温度传递到她手心，她紧张地下意识抱住了他的腰。  
“不……别……啊……”

变回孩童样子的杨威利一边自己洗内衣，一边在思考到底是谁给菲列特利加造成了这种奇怪的认知。

绕开几处巡逻的宪兵队，马车停在了距离神庙不远的地方。  
菲列特利加加用力拉开马车门，也不敢看杨威利的脸，偏着头把他从马车上抱下来，又不放心地把兜帽给他带好。  
即使隔着宽阔的后庭院，神庙依旧看起来庄重雄伟，相比正殿的恢弘气势，后殿更多的是神秘典雅。杨威利有些费力地抬头仰视自己不能再熟悉的住处，又让菲列特利加把他抱起来看个清楚。  
他的房间在侧殿深处，这个角度是看不到的，如今也只能偷偷潜入。

“要找什么我一个人去吧，带着你也不方便行动。”虽然还没有完全摆脱早上的窘迫，菲列特利加在正事儿上还是很清醒的。  
“首先，离开你我很不安全，其次，要找的东西只有我本人才能打开。”杨威利的回答也简洁干脆，三言两语敲定了潜入计划，“先走这里，再走这里，然后爬这里，房间的钥匙在我这儿。” 

菲列特利加很想问他为什么会遇到这样的诅咒，但是忍住了。  
神庙和近卫军的关系一向不太好，议会夹在中间扮演着开心的墙头草。此时神庙方面出了情况，议会难保会不借机发难近卫军，所以于公于私，她都不愿意这位神官大人出事。考虑到自己父亲的立场，她决定保护到他恢复正常就收手。  
在此之前，她一直觉得所谓的神迹魔法不过是哄人的伎俩，如今事实在她眼前也不得不信。

有杨威利轻车熟路的指挥，两人轻松避开一层层的守卫顺利到达杨威利的房间。  
和菲列特利加想象的大神官私宅不同，杨威利的房间也只比普通的卧室大了一点，多出来的空间里堆满了书籍，看上去倒像是书房多了张床。两人关好门开始翻箱倒柜，杨威利把要找的东西描绘成一个信封，可能夹在某本书里。

“大人，您回来了吗？”门外突然传来问询，随后就是试图转动门把手的声音。菲列特利加的身体反应极快，迅速摆出了防御反击的姿态，把杨威利护在了身后。  
“没事，我锁门了。”杨威利低沉的声音在她耳后轻轻响起，吓得她差点跳起来。“呼，也是吓我一跳。”杨威利仿佛在解释自己变回成人的原因，但是菲列特利加显然并不想听他解释。  
“快点，变回去……”她试图忘记早上发生的时期，反手往后摸，想要例行公事般结束眼下的窘境。  
“格林希尔小姐，我不知道谁教了您那些不靠谱的事情。”杨威利按住了她的手，声音变得严肃，“我并不是用身份来压你，只是，这样做是不对的。”  
这个称呼并不陌生，孩童姿态的杨威利也是这么称呼她的，只是此时的言语里浸染了她不了解的情愫，搅得她头皮发麻。

在一连串啼笑皆非的事件结束之后，亚典波罗问杨威利怎么一改往常的脾性，表现得这么把持不住。杨威利把责任都推到了诅咒的头上，好像这莫名其妙的诅咒自带发|情特效似的。  
“那你前一个月怎么没事？”亚典波罗不是好忽悠的，他抓住一切机会揶揄杨威利这个伪君子。  
“前一个月诅咒效力不强。”杨威利端起茶杯掩饰嘴角的笑意，“不过，也得谢谢它，不然格林希尔先生恐怕都不会让我进家门。”

杨威利从后面抱住她，并没有强制她回头。菲列特利加比他矮了将近一个头，刚刚好抱个满怀。训练过的身体肌肉紧绷富有弹性，又充斥着成熟女性的柔软，他忍不住吻上她的发顶撷取她的气味。  
他知道这个人对他怀有怎样的感情，他知道那道炙热却内敛的视线来自这个女人，从她还是个女孩时的憧憬，慢慢变成对于男女之间的渴望。

在此之前他并没有回应这种情感的打算，或者说没有必要——没必要把她卷入这些是非里，以她的出身大可以富贵安稳度过一生。然而等她再度出现在他视野中的时，她早已成长得比他想象中更加勇敢坚强。

既然命运把她送到他手里，就断然没有再放开的理由。  
杨威利不主动，但也从不被动，感情亦如是。 

“首先，请把手伸到这里。”他的语气严肃，仿佛真的是在一本正经传授知识，他引导着菲列特利加的手穿过腰带和层层布料。  
“它不可怕，只是因为你而有些激动，你要做的只是安抚它，让他平静下来，或者发泄出来。”  
“发……”奇怪的字眼让菲列特利加开始退缩，想要抽回手，却发现自己的腰被杨威利的另一只手抱住了。“如果吓到你了，可以推开我让我自己来。”杨威利的声在她头顶轻轻飘荡，比曾经在神庙正殿里听到的祝祷更让人失神。

“不过在女士面前自行解决是一件很失礼的事情，情况紧急，可以请您再帮我一次吗？”杨威利没给她整理逻辑的机会，带着她的手按到了自己起立的部位，这次没有布料相隔了。陌生的器官就横亘在菲列特利加掌心，这有些超越她的认知，此时的她的脑海里竟然冒出了一句“人不可貌相”。“轻一点就好，不要紧张。”杨威利没想追的太紧，干脆放了手任她发挥。

菲列特利加并非不知道这样亲密接触背后的含义，只是这样的关系结束之后呢？她要用什么立场来看待曾经的亲密。

不过眼下并不是考虑这些事情的时候，她反手轻轻握住杨威利的分身，常年训练的手上有一层薄茧，温度穿透角质层到达神经，就在她萌生退意的时候，杨威利的双手抱住了她的胸脯。

“可以……快一点吗？站着有点累。”他的脑袋搭在她的肩上，话语间的热气绕过耳侧，嘴唇若有似无地碰触着通红的耳垂，呼吸间是毫无掩饰的索求。 

菲列特利加收回手转过身，杨威利在惊诧间被推坐在了书堆间。  
“冒犯了，大人。”菲列特利加卷起袖口，一把拉下杨威利的裤子，让他为非作歹的部位暴露在空气中。随后她一把握住了它，开始不太熟练地挊，“这样可以吗？”她还是没敢直视杨威利的眼睛，闭眼问话手上活儿不停。  
“哎……”失策的算无遗策杨威利放弃了挣扎，两只手抬起菲利特里加的脑袋，“有时候过于聪慧也不是什么好事情。”他发出一句感慨后，吻住了那双有些颤抖的唇瓣。  
菲列特利加始料未及，张开双眼正对上一双充满笑意的眼眸，安抚了她一切的不安和局促。  
“慢点，我们还有的是时间。”温柔的含|吮间，杨威利嘴角溢出的音节组成这么一句话，手指沿着她的下颚滑到脖颈，扣住她的脊骨，配合着她手上的动作上下轻抚。

两人的呼吸逐渐沉重，菲列特利加的半个身子已经被杨威利抱在怀里，充斥着她神经的除了身畔的书香，就只有杨威利的轻微的喘息，她甚至有种错觉，自己的下体有什么在酝酿，随时有倾泻而出的可能。  
她逃避般地闭上了双眼，没有看见杨威利在释放时投注在她面庞上灼热的目光。

“您不能自己走吗？”菲列特利加背着恢复了孩童身材的杨威利轻手轻脚走在过道上，下体的不适感时刻提醒着她，刚才在杨威利房间里发生的事情并不是错觉。  
“一上午来两次，谁都受不了嘛。”杨威利心安理得地趴在她的背上，没有一丝心理负担，稚嫩的双手环住她的脖子，嘴里讲的话却和年龄格格不入。  
“好不容易潜入一趟，一无所获啊。”菲列特利加终于把他放回了马车上，自己也钻进马车坐到杨威利对面准备休息一会。  
“不，收获颇丰。”杨威利起身坐到她旁边，十分自觉地占据了她的膝盖，拉着她的脖子轻吻她的脸颊，笑容清澈不带半分情欲。

“请问是格林希尔小姐在里面吗？”马车外响起了男人的声音，吓了两人一跳，菲列特利加赶忙把杨威利从腿上抱下来。  
“我是梅赛史密斯，刚才远远看到您，过来打个招呼。”车外的男声温和有礼，想必声音的主人也是一位绅士了。

“谁？”男孩发出了疑问的声音。  
“相……相亲对象。”菲列特利加赶忙给他带好兜帽，拉开了车门。 


End file.
